Conventionally, an indicating device such as a dial gauge includes a pointer rotational to indicate information such as a speed or an engine revolution of a vehicle. An indicating device may have an illuminative configuration including a light source and a light pickup. The light pickup receives light emitted from the light source and directs the light for illumination.